


Shopping

by BarPurple



Series: Fandomas 2018 [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 20:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: This year Gold is well ahead on his Christmas shopping.





	Shopping

Gold had gotten the idea for Belle’s Christmas present in early June. He’d not been giving any thought to the holiday, last minute shopping was more his style, but he would have been a fool to ignore such a brilliant idea.

They had been shopping out of town, not looking for anything in particular just enjoying a browse, when he’d spotted the wool shop. Belle had teased him about the huge amount of wool he already had at home, but there was no malice in her words. She was just as bad with notebooks and pens. They’d stepped inside, and Gold had been in fibre heaven.

He’d restrained himself from going over the top, and only bought a few balls of self-patterning sock wool. As he approached the counter Belle had grabbed his arm and tugged him towards a display of hand spun pure wool.

“It’s that the most beautiful golden yellow? Oh and it’s so soft and warm.”

Belle had gasped when she caught sight of the price per skein. He’d watched as she bit her lip and tried to remember how many skeins a jumper used. Gold had whispered the number in her ear and her eyes had popped out of her head.

“Wow, that’s, wow.”

Gold had taken note of the name of the wool and at the till he picked up a business card. Interesting, the shop had a website.

It had cost a lot of money to get enough skeins to make Belle a jumper, but he considered it well spent. He’d had to wait until August for enough wool with the same dye lot to be delivered, which had put him under a little more pressure than he would have like.

Gold was a fast knitter, and the golden wool went up like a dream, but he wanted this to be a surprise. He couldn’t work on it at the shop because he didn’t want to be in the middle of a pattern row only to have a customer disturb him; also, he didn’t trust one of the gossips not to spill what he was working on to Belle. He only had a few hours a week when he could work on the jumper at home without Belle catching him; Monday nights when she hosted the town book club at the library, and weekend mornings when she went for her run.

By the start of December Gold was beginning to fret that he wouldn’t be finished in time for Christmas Day. He owed his success to Ruby Lucas who had returned to town in the second week of December with her new girlfriend and insisted on hosting a girls’ spa weekend to introduce Dorothy to everyone. Gold had just tucked the completed jumper into the back of his closet and double checked the floor for stray bits of wool before Belle had arrived home keen to show off her new pedicure.

On Christmas morning Belle had squealed with delight when she unwrapped her jumper. She’d pulled it on over the top of her Santa koala pyjamas and hugged the breath out of him.

“I was so worried you’d figure it out.”

“Not a clue. Although I was wondering why you were so laid back about shopping this year.”


End file.
